A Complete Stranger
by kawaifus
Summary: AU. When Spider-man is badly hurt, he is found by Gwen Stacy. In the process of helping him, she has to take his mask off. Though she swears to keep his identity secret, can Peter trust her? Can you truly trust a complete stranger with your biggest secret? Peter/Gwen. In Progress.
1. I

Spider-man stood atop an apartment building in downtown new York. His eyes scanned the streets below for the arsonist. He'd already struck two other buildings in the weeks before. Peter was able to save everyone in time, with only moderate damage to the buildings.

But it was different now. The arsonist was quicker and quieter now. He seemed to perfect his own art, and was now able to get atop high buildings to do his crimes. While Peter was pretty sure the arsonist had no super abilities, he was still a sadist who was willing to burn down the homes of innocent people. That made him just as bad as any supervillain in Peter's opinion. There was no telling when he would strike next. That's why Peter was on a night patrol. He stood atop the tallest building in the neighborhood and listened. Just listened, and let his senses take over. It was the only way to catch the criminal as quickly as possible.

The winds blew cold against him, but Peter was not bothered. His suit wasn't insulated enough for the coming winter but he wasn't worried about that now. He sat hunched over on his toes, his arms between his legs, palms on the concrete roof. His spider senses told him the movements of the buildings inhabitants. It also told him...someone was using the fire escape to climb to the roof, and fast.

He jumped to his feet and spun to face the intruder of his hiding spot. A figure hauled himself onto the roof with minimal struggle. His face was obscured by a bandana and sunglasses. Sunglasses at night wasn't a good sign.

"Any reason to be up here at night?" Peter asked. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Ahh...Spider-man." the figure said calmly. His voice was gruff. "I knew my little fires would get your attention...it's such an _honor_. I've been waiting for you..."

"Cut the crap!" Peter spat. "Your little fires could have killed someone! Give it up...you're going to jail!"

"Oh, but this is only the beginning!" the criminal said wickedly. "You won't take me alive.." The fact that he said the last part so calmly proved his intentions of continuing his crime spree.

Peter couldn't let him get away. With a flick of his wrist he shot out webbing. It stuck to the criminals chest. It struck Peter as odd how he didn't fight back.

"I've got you!" Peter announced.

"And I've got you!" The criminal reached into the pocket of his long coat and pulled something out. It was about the size of a baseball and it was flashing. He quickly threw it at Peter.

Peter didn't need to block it, because the criminal aimed to Peter's right. The ball hit the rooftop by his feet, and just as Peter was relieved that the criminal has missed...it exploded.

Hot flames erupted from the ball, and his his right arm still attached by webbing to the criminal that made it the perfect target for the needles that exploded out next. Several of them stuck through his suit and deep into his arm. Peter gasped as he felt something like fire being injected into his veins. His vision began to blur and all his could feel was pain. The webbing detached itself and the criminal was gone.

His veins burning white-hot, Peter could only stagger backwards. He felt his was losing consciousness and he needed to steady himself. In his dizzy state, he stepped backwards, putting all his weight on his back foot. When his foot met air instead of roof, he knew this would all end badly. His last thought as he toppled into the alley below was.

"_I can't believe I let him get away…"_

Gwen Stacy pulled the hood of her jacket low over her head. She ducked around the corner and looked to her apartment building. The window of her apartment was dark, meaning her parents were still out. She sighed in relief. Her parents hated when she was out too late, even if she was just at the library studying.

She hitched her backpack higher on her shoulders and started down the street. She knew she had been studying a lot lately, but that's only because her family put so much pressure on her when she was younger. As she grew older, she found that she loved immersing herself in science. Now she studied it just for fun.

As she rounded the corner and headed towards her building, she heard a loud whimper. Startled, she jumped slightly and looked around.

"What the heck…." she wondered.

She knew better than to go into the dark alleyways of New York at night, but it was only the alley between her apartment building and the one next door. She stepped into the darkness and looked around for the source of the noise.

Perhaps it was just a cat...but her gut told her it was something else. She walked further into the darkness, her heart hammering loudly .In the darkness of the alley, she almost stepped on the source of the noise. A battered and bloody person laid crumbled on the cold cement. Gwen gasped and crouched down to inspect them.

She knew enough biology that she was sure she could help them if they were hurt. But when she pulled out her phone and shined its light on the person;s face, she literally had to place her other hand on the ground to steady herself.

Laying in a broken heap, with his right arm badly burned, was a masked figure that the whole city knew well.

"Oh my god...Spider-man!" Gwen whispered.


	2. II

Gwen thanked the heavens that her parents weren't home to see the strange scene taking place in the living room of the Stacy family apartment. Gwen struggled to drag the battered hero across the floor and into her room.

Part of her said that getting mixed in with Spider-man was more trouble than it was worth, but she couldn't just leave him laying there. With maximum effort, she finally laid him on her bed and ran to close her door. The lock didn't work so she settled for shoving a chair under her doorknob.

She turned to the task at hand, that was saving New York's greatest hero. She noticed his arm was bleeding heavily, staining his suit. She carefully pulled off his glove and pushed down his sleeve. As her eyes fell on the exposed flesh of Spider-man for the first time, she felt her cheeks color.

"Am I really the first to see him like this?" she wondered to herself. She immediately regretted such an egotistical thought. Of course, Spider-man probably had friends and family who knew who he was. She glanced to his mask and wondered who he really was.

As she grabbed her first aid kit and began to doctor the wound on his arm, she wondered what her father would say if he saw this. It's not that her father hated Spider-man, he just felt like he got in the way of the jobs of the police.

Whatever caused the wound in his arm was like nothing she'd ever seen before. It looked a lot like a chemical burn, but the skin was also pierced as if from needles. She applied the final layer of medicine and wrapped his arm up tightly. She could feel his pulse steady under her fingers, so she knew he would be alright.

His chest rose and fell in time with his breathing and Gwen felt peaceful watching him. Her eyes scanned him for signs of other injuries. She noticed the red of his mask was darker on one cheek. Was he bleeding? Did she dare take off his mask and find out?

What if his face was as bad as his arm? He might need the medical treatment. Truthfully, it was half her duty as a future doctor, and half pure curiosity that made her reach out and slip her fingers under his mask.

She slowly pulled the mask up over his head. A deep cut ran across his cheek, but that wasn't why Gwen gasped. Spider-man was really just a kid! No older than her. But not just any kid off the streets, a kid she knew.

Well, saying she knew him would be overstating it. She knew _of _ him. His name was Peter...Peter something and he sat a few desks away from her in science class. She silently placed his mask on the floor and crept across her room. She grabbed last year's yearbook and quietly flipped to the page with her own picture. Several before hers, was a picture of a bespectacled boy with a sheepish grin. The same wounded superhero laying on her bed.

Peter Parker. She read the name silently. Well, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that she knows who Spider-man is, because she will never tell another soul as long as she lives. She set the book down and walked back over to him.

She went to her first-aid kit and soaked a cotton ball in alcohol. She ever so carefully, dabbed the cut on his cheek. Now, she knew from experience that it did sting, but she never thought the pain would be enough to wake Spider-man.

She pulled back as he stirred. He groaned and his eyes opened. Not knowing what to say, she stated the obvious.

"You're awake!" she said.

"Where am I?" he groaned.

"...At my house." Gwen said lamely.

"Why?" he asked. But before she could answer, he sat up quickly.

His hands flew to his face. Panic flashed across his face and he glanced around wildly.

"W-where's my mask?!" he asked.

"Right here…" Gwen held out his mask in her shaking hands.

He took it from her quickly.

"I'm sorry," Gwen stuttered. "I had to take it off, your face is all cut...and your arm.."

"My arm?" he looks down at his bandaged arm for the first time.

"It looks like a chemical burn." she said seriously. "Do you know who hurt you?"

"The arsonist…" Peter said darkly. "And he escaped."

"The same guy who keeps evading the police?" Gwen asked. "Did you get a good look at him? We should tell my dad, he's chief of police…"

"No, I didn't." he said. "His face was covered...some people have reasons to keep their identities hidden."

"I really am sorry!" Gwen said quickly. "I was only-"

"No," ke cut her off, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me...it's just. I can't believe I let him get away…."

"You shouldn't let it get to you." Gwen told him gently. "You save so many people…."

"I know, I know…" he said. "I need to get back out there...he can't have gone far."

He stood quickly, but Gwen pushed him back onto the bed.

"You can't leave!" Gwen said. "You're hurt!"

"It's not that bad…" he said.

Suddenly, the chair in front of her door slid forward, and her father's voice intruded.

"Gwen?" he asked.

Gwen quickly threw herself into the chair, slamming the door shut.

"Dad, don't come in!" Gwen said quickly, her face flushing. "I'm...changing."

"Oh sorry!" he said. "Are you alright? There's blood on the carpet."

"It's mine...I cut my hand on some glass." she lied.

"Geez Gwendy, be careful…" said Mr. Stacy.

"Alright…" Gwen said.

She and Peter sat in silence until they heard her father go back to his own room. Peter stood up and pulled his mask back on. He started towards the window.

"I need to go." he said.

"But what about your arm?" she asked.

"It'll get better. It's part of the powers." he said.

There's so many questions she wanted to ask, but she held her tongue. She instead told him something to ease his worries.

"Listen," she said. "I swear I won't tell anyone who you are."

"...Thanks." he said. "And if the secret gets out...I'll know it was you." he could almost hear his smirk through his mask.

"I...I can't be the only person who knows?" Gwen asked in awe.

"The one and only." he said.

He pushed the window open and sat perched on the sill. He looked back at her.

"Thank you, you really did help." he said.

"No problem." she said.

She watched him shoot a web from his good arm. Just as he swung out, and his feet left her window sill, Gwen called out.

"See you at school tomorrow Peter!"


	3. III

The next day at school, Gwen scanned the crowd for that familiar face. She moved somewhat groggily, as she'd had trouble sleeping the night before. Maybe that's because her bed still smelled like him.

She couldn't believe that she'd known him for years, yet would never guessed it was him who saved all those people, and had those amazing powers. Perhaps if she had the time, she'd ask him how that even happened...no, that was too personal.

Then she spotted him. He was slumped against his locker, glasses on, and his face shoved into his science book. Her heart immediately started hammering. She wondered if he could hear it. As if he could read her thoughts, he looked up at her.

They looked at each other for a minute before Peter looked down again and kept reading. She walked over to him. He looked up again and closed his science book.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey...um how's your arm?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged.

"It'll get better." he said.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

Before he could answer, she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a fellow classmate. Eugene "Flash" Thompson was looking down at her, his hand still on her shoulder.

"Hey, Gwen can I ask you something?" Flash gave her an ace-football-player grin.

Gwen felt her stomach drop. Flash was kind of a jerk, and his brain seemed to be stuck in the primeval caveman state. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Um...sure." she said after a minute. He led her a little ways away to avoid eavesdroppers. Gwen felt this was a little pointless, because with Peter's superior hearing he would still be able to listen in. Her point was proven when she could feel Peter's gaze burning into the back of her neck.

"So," Flash started, grinning at her. "What do you say about coming to my place tonight. We can do some...studying.."

"Um…" Gwen was shocked. Was he really asking her out? Didn't he break up with Liz Allen like two weeks ago? Why did she know this? Curse Mary Jane and all her gossiping.

"Um...no thanks." Gwen said finally.

"What?!" Flash looked upset. "Aw c'mon…."

"She said no…" Peter said quietly from behind them.

Flash looked up and glared at Peter.

"Parker, this is a private conversation. now butt out before I make you!" Flash growled.

"Make me? Fine do whatever, but don't punish Gwen by making her spend another second looking at you." Peter quipped.

Gwen couldn't help but smile at the way he was defending her. Her smile faltered as Flash reached up and grabbed Peter by the collar. She gasped.

"You wanna say something, Parker?" Flash growled.

"Back off, Eugene!" Peter spat. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

Gwen prayed Peter didn't knock Flash across the school like she knew he could. She sighed in relief as Flash let go of Peter.

"Whatever, I don't wanna hang out with a geek anyways…" Flash stalked away.

The bell rang and Gwen followed Peter to their science class.

"Thanks you," she said quickly. "For sticking up for me…"

"It's no big deal." he smiled.

"I was scarred for a second there...I mean, I know he used to bully you…" Gwen said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot three years of beatings…" Peter said sarcastically.

"No, I mean I was scarred for him." Gwen said quickly. "You could have killed him if you wanted to…"

He didn't answer, but Gwen saw him smile slightly. They fell into step and tooks seats next to each other when they got to class. Gwen was just getting her stuff out when she looked up to see Mary Jane take the seat in front of her.

"You'll _never _guess what happened to me this morning!" Mary Jane said. Despite being dramatic and an avid shopper, Gwen liked Mary Jane. She was fun to hang out with, and she was a caring friend.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Flash asked me out." Mary Jane said.

"What?!" Gwen gasped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter look up from his books.

"Of course I said no!" Mary Jane shook her head. "He's such a jerk…"

"That's so weird...Flash tried to ask me out this morning too!" Gwen said.

"No way!" said Mary Jane. "What a dog…"

"I know..he wouldn't leave me alone, until Peter stepped in and roughed him up a bit." Gwen gave Peter a sideways smile. She saw him turn red.

"What, you?" Mary Jane looked over at Peter. "Geez...I remember when Flash used to shove you into lockers…"

"Really, I almost forgot about that." Peter said dryly. Gwen laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing you've got a nice guy looking out for you." Mary Jane said as she turned back around in her seat.

"Yeah, you're right…" Gwen said. _He doesn't just look out for me, he protects everyone. _

As class droned on, Gwen was taking consistent notes. She almost didn't notice when a piece of folded paper landed on the corner of her desk. It had to have come from Peter, there was no one sitting to her left. She took the note and opened it in her lap.

**Do you wanna hang out after school? Feel free to say no. -Peter**

She smiled and quickly folded the note back up. The last thing she needed was for it to be taken up by the teacher. She took her pencil and scrawled a _Yes _on the outside on the note before putting it back on Peter's desk. How many hours until school was over?

After school, Peter and Gwen walked to Gwen's apartment.

"Hey…" Gwen started, needing to get something off her chest. "Don't...don't feel like you need to hang out with me...just because I know your secret."

"That's not it!" Peter said quickly. He sounded sincere. "But I was thinking...I'm glad it's you who knows, rather than anyone else at school."

"Like Flash…"Gwen smirked.

"Or Mary Jane." Peter said.

"What's wrong with Mary Jane?!" Gwen asked defensively.

"Nothing!" Peter said quickly. "It's just...she gossips so much that the whole city would know who I was in no time…"

"True." said Gwen as she unlocked the apartment. "She can never keep secrets."

The spent the afternoon studying and playing mortal combat on Gwen's computer. Peter was surprisingly bad at it. Gwen laughed as she beat him for the third time.

"Geez Peter, I thought you beat people up for a living."

"I don't really _beat people up_." said Peter with a laugh. "At least not in the traditional sense…"

"Right." said Gwen with a smile. "You just trap bad guys in your web to drink their blood…"

"Right." Peter said. They both laughed.

Peter stood up and stretched. He looked to Gwen's deck, which was piled high with papers.

"Geez, it sure is messy in here…" he said with a smile.

"You were here last night…" Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"I was unconscious!" he said with a laugh. "What's all this stuff?" he asked, shuffling some of the papers.  
"Oh," Gwen stood up. "That's my application. I'm trying to get an internship at Oscorp."

"Oscorp?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, remember the class took a field trip there last year…" Gwen said.

Peter laughed nervously.

"I remember…" he said. "It's uh...kinda how I got my powers."

"Woah." Gwen said, looking at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah...a mishap with a radioactive spider." he said, staring at the floor.

"Wow, I mean, I knew they had advanced technology there….but…"

They silenced extended into a few seconds until they head Gwen's mom call everyone to dinner. They sat around the table, Gwen's brothers eating messily, until Mr. Stacy entered.

"Hey dad." Gwen said.

"Hey, sweetie." He answered. "Who's your friend?"

"Peter Parker." Peter introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Gwen felt relieved that her dad seemed to like Peter.

"How was work?" Mrs' Stacy asked.

"Tiring." he said with a sigh.

"...Any sign of the arsonist guy?" Peter asked nervously.

"No, but we should have him soon." said Mr. Stacy. "As long as certain people stay out of the way…"

"Who?" asked Peter.

"That Spider-man!" he said.

Gwen tensed up. She glanced at Peter, silently telling him to leave it, but he spoke up.

"What's wrong with Spider-man?" he asked, his jaw tense.

"He gets in the way." said Mr. Stacy.

"He saves people!" said Peter.

"I know he has good intentions, but he should just stick to little things...like catching purse snatchers." Mr. Stacy said.

"Oh, so he should catch the guys that you guys are too lazy to get." Peter said darkly.

"Peter!" Gwen gasped. Her brothers snickered. She looked to her father who continued to eat in silence.

"Who wants bread?" Mrs. Stacy asked.

"Excuse me…" Peter mumbled, before getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Dad…" Gwen sighed.

"What?!" Mr. Stacy asked. "I don't know why the kid's so offended, I mean...it's not like _he's _Spider-man!"

Gwen turned red.

"I know…" she sighed. "Just go easy on him...his uncle died recently." She remembered that bit of MJ's gossip was true.

She sighed again and looked down at her plate, wondering how such a good day could have gone bad so quickly.


	4. IV

Peter spent the next couple of weeks prowling through the city. He figured the best way to show Mr. Stacy was for Spider-man to catch the arsonist. He felt so angry about losing his temper at Gwen's house. He'd barely spoken to her since that day, in fear that she didn't wanna be his friend anymore anyways.

Peter was spending his latest friday afternoon downtown in his street clothes. He was taking a few pictures with his camera, but had yet to capture anything good. That was probably because he couldn't focus, he still couldn't believe there was no sign of the arsonist. It's like he'd vanished...or skipped town.

He scaled a nearby store wall and sat on its rooftop. The sun was creeping towards the horizon, so he snapped a quick picture of the sunset. He felt so on edge, like something was going to happen soon. Though, it wasn't his spider-senses that told him this.

He heard the sound of people leaving the building below him. He looked down and felt his heart clench at the sight of a blonde girl who was leaving the shop with her redheaded girl. He went around to the back of the building and climbed down quickly. He rounded the corner and almost bumped into them.

"Hello, ladies." he greeted happily.

"Peter!" Gwen smiled, her whole face seemed to light up. Perhaps she wasn't mad anymore?

"Hey Peter…" Mary Jane said, sipping her starbucks coffee.

"So, have you been shopping?" he asked.

"Yep, show him what you bought, Gwen!" said Mary Jane.

Gwen looked down. "...I don't want to." she said shyly.

"Aw c'mon…" Mary Jane nudged her friend.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into buying such a gaudy scarf…." Gwen said.

"Because it looks cute on you." Mary Jane replied.

Gwen dejectedly reached into the bag. She pulled out a bright orange scarf.

"Put it on." Mary Jane told her. Gwen slung it around her shoulders. "Doesn't she look cute, Peter?" Mary Jane asked.

"Yes." Peter said truthfully.

Gwen quickly looked down and blushed. "Alright...I guess I'll wear it _sometimes_."

"Pete, take our picture for the yearbook!" said Mary Jane, pulling Gwen closer.

Every since Peter became Spider-man he hadn't done much for the yearbook, but he complied. He took an excellent picture (with special focus on Gwen.) Perhaps he would submit this to the yearbook.

Mary Jane gently elbowed Gwen. "Ho ahead and ask him…" she said.

Gwen blushed again. "Um...Peter, do wanna go to Mary Jane's Halloween party...with me?"

Peter blinked in surprise. Not only did she still want to be his friend, she wanted to go to a party with him?

"S-sure." Peter said.

"Oh, and it's a halloween party." said Mary Jane. "So you _have _to dress up."

"Gee…" said Peter sarcastically. "I wonder where I can find a complete costume...hmm, maybe I already have one?" he looked at Gwen and they both started laughing.

"Right…" Mary Jane said slowly. She obviously didn't get what was so funny. "Well anyways, it starts at seven."

Halloween night was cold as usual. Peter started down the stairs to see Aunt May holding a bowl of candy for trick-or-treaters. She smiled at him.

"Hm...what are you supposed to be, dear?" she asked.

"I'm a scientist…" Peter said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, I thought you were a dentist." she said with a laugh.

Peter sighed, sure, his costume wasn't the most creative, but that's not the point. This night was his chance to spend more time with Gwen. He walked to Gwen's house with light cheerful steps. When Peter knocked on Gwen's door, Mr. Stacy answered.

"What are you? A dentist?" he asked.

"Um, no. I'm a scientist…." said Peter awkwardly.

"Eh, that's right…" said Mr. STacy. "Well, wait till you see Gwen, she looks great."

The awkward silence between Peter and Gwen's father stretched on as they waited for Gwen to emerge from her room. Finally, she stepped out and Peter gasped. She was dressed head to toe in red and blue spandex.

"I think she looks even better than the original." Mr. Stacy laughed.

"Definitely!" Peter agreed. Gwen blushed, she wore no mask, and for that Peter was thankful.

"Let's get going, I don't want to be late." Gwen said quickly. She grabbed Peter's hand and they left.

"Gwen...you really do look great." Peter said with a smile.

"Thanks...I didn't know what to go as...and then it just hit me." She said.

"Hm..I think it's missing something…" he said.

"Oh, I have a mask…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small mask.

"Leave it off…" Peter said.

"Alright, it's itchy anyways…" she said.

They arrived to at the party and Mary Jane let them in. She was wearing a long dress.

"What are you supposed to be?" Peter asked.

"I'm Christine Daaé from the Phantom of the opera." said Mary Jane. "Are you a dentist?"

"Yea." Peter said, not caring anymore.

"I'm Spider-man." Gwen said.

"You look so hot Gwen!" Mary Jane said with a laugh.

The party wasn't very tame, there was music and stuff, but there was also alcohol and the smell of something stronger was in the air. Peter noticed not everyone was dressed up like mary Jane had requested. Harry was dressed in a tux.

"Dude, what are you wearing. That's not a costume." said Peter.

"I'm not wasting time with kid stuff. This is the finest tux money can buy...and I've got my eyes set on a beautiful lady…" he eyed Mary Jane. Peter and Gwen exchanged smiles, trying not to laugh.

As the night wore on, Peter noticed people starting to leave. Mary Jane seemed upset by this.

"You can't leave!" she said. "We're all about to play seven minutes in heaven!"

"What? MJ, this is not middle school!" Gwen said.

"But it'll be fun!" Mary Jane said. She went into a room and came out with a shoebox full of slips of paper. "Now let me choose two completely random names from this box…"

As Mary Jane shuffled through the box, Peter noticed Harry eyeing her. He also noticed several guys eyes Gwen. The thought made him blood boil. He clenched his fists.

"Okay…" Mary Jane said. "Our first pair is...Peter and Gwen."

Peter felt his spider-senses go off as a guy shoved him into the closet from behind. Gwen was pushed in next and then the door was closed. The silent darkness was awkward so Peter felt for the light switch. When the light came on, Peter saw that Gwen looked close to tears.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"It's just...I didn't want this to happen this way!" she was shaking hard. "She told me to ask you...and then she shoves us in here! God..s-she can b-be so stupid! I'm so sorry Peter!"

"Hey, calm down!" Peter said. Her usually happy demeanor was gone and a visibly scared one was in it's place.

Suddenly, Peter felt it again. His spider-senses were tingling. Someone was in danger nearby. He had a feeling it had something to do with Gwen hyperventilating next to him.

"Gwen...are you okay?" Peter asked her.

"N-no...I'm claustrophobic." she crouched down and put her hands on the sides of her head. She was crying visibly now. "I need to get out of here…."

Peter turned to the door and rattled the knob.

"Let us out!" Peter said sternly.

"But it's only been two minutes…" said Mary Jane.

Peter didn't want to have to break the door, but he would if that's what was necessary. Gwen was shaking hard.

"You have to let us out, Gwen's claustrophobic!" Peter said, shaking the knob.

"Oh shit, I forgot!" Mary Jane quickly opened the door and Gwen ran out.

She ran behind the couch, ducked down behind it, and threw up. Mary Jane spoke up.

"Gwen, I'm calling your dad to some get you." MJ said.

"Isn't her dad a cop? Oh shit…" someone said. And with that, everyone ran out quickly.

About an hour later, Mr. Stavy had arrived to take Gwen home. Peter and Harry stayed behind. Harry looked upset that his tux had had several drinks spilled on it in the rush to leave. Mary Jane however, looked more upset about Gwen than the fact that her party had ended quickly.

"Peter…" said MJ. "Please don't think badly of Gwen, this was all my fault."

"I don't." said Peter. "I mean, it was all your fault. How could you forget she was claustrophobic?"

"I know!" MJ sighed. She's my best friend...the only reason I even did that is because she told me she liked you so much…"

Peter walked home dejectedly. How could another night start out so good and end like this? He remembered the way Gwen was shaking and crying in Mary Jane's closet. He spider-senses had gone off, which meant Gwen was in serious trouble. He knew the signs of a panic attack and was sure that that's what had happened.

Then he remembered what MJ had said. That she'd done that because Gwen liked him. Was that true? He sure hoped so…

As he rounded the corner, he saw Mr. Stacy's car parked on the side of the road. Wasn't he supposed to be taking Gwen home? And then he saw it. Mr. Stacy stood on the sidewalk talking into his receiver.

"I'm gonna need all available patrol units…" he said.

Peter looked down the road at the building being engulfed in flames. The arsonist strikes again. Peter ducked into an alleyway. This is exactly what he needed, a chance to catch this guy. He stripped down to his costume and pulled him mask out. He put it on and began swinging towards the inflamed building...


	5. V

Gwen's costume laid discarded on the bathroom floor as she stood under the warm flow of the shower. She was still shaking a bit so she sat in the tub floor. She couldn't believe what had happened, she wanted to kill Mary Jane!

Tonight was supposed to be special, she'd never had much fun at MJ's parties before because she didn't drink.

She'd had felt so confident, dressed as Peter's alter ego, but you can't hide who you really are. And who was she? Pathetic. Straight A's? Sure, but brains were nothing really. There are much more important traits to be proud of, like bravery. Or the ability to fight for justice. Her two heroes, her father and Peter were now out tracking down the arsonist, and what was she doing? Feeling sorry for herself? That wouldn't do.

She got out of the shower and dried of. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to her room. She turned on the news and her heart dropped at the headline.

"_The New York City arsonist has been caught and is now in custody." _

"Yes!" Gwen felt her heart swell. The cameras panned to the building where the fire was put out. A figure stood atop the building and Gwen recognized Spider-man.

"_Our friendly neighborhood Spider-man showed up in time to clear the area of remaining civilians. There were no major injuries. In other news…."_

She heard someone come in the door. She quickly got dressed and ran to meet her father.

"I didn't know you were still awake, it's getting late." he said. He looked tired.

"I'm so glad you caught that guy!" Gwen said happily.

"Yea, I knew it was only a matter of time…." he looked proud. He poured a cup of coffee.

"Did...um, did you see Spider-man?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Yea he was there…" Mr. Stacy smiled. "What with the sudden interest? You like guys that hide their face?"

Gwen turned red. "W-what? No.."

"Right, right." he took a sip of his coffee. "You like that other guy…"

"What other guy?" Gwen knew very well who he meant.

"The one who's always over here!" he laughed. "Peter…"

"I do not." Gwen lied. "It's not even like that...I'm going to bed."

As she laid in bed she wondered what Peter thought of her. Surely that whole incident at the party made her look foolish but would she lose him over this? No, school on monday would be better. The arsonist was in jail so all she had to was just tell him how she felt. There was nothing holding her back.

It was foggy on monday. It had rained all night and the hallways at school were slippery. Gwen scanned the halls for Peter. She saw him standing at his locker.

"Peter!" She called. He didn't look up. He slammed his locker and walked the other way.

"No…" she froze, her arms falling at her side. Surely he wasn't ignoring her after what happened at the party? No, she didn't stop being his friend after he snapped at her father.

"Peter!" She called again, but there was another voice calling him as well.

"Hey Parker." It was Flash Thompson. He stood in front of Peter, blocking his path.

"Move." Peter growled, not looking up. Flash ignored him.

"So, Parker," Flash started. "I heard your girlfriend puked at MJ's party. What happened? SHe see your face?"

No one laughed, but several people cast pitiful glances at Gwen. She didn't care what Flash thought of her. She was about to speak up when suddenly there was a loud crash.

Several people gasped and screamed as Flash was thrown back into the lockers. His feet dangled several inches above the floor as Peter held him but the shirt collar, pinning jim to the lockers.

"Shut the hell up." Peter growled. "And do not _ever _talk to me again!"

He let go and Flash dropped to the floor. He looked terrified. Gwen saw Peter turn the corner. She was about to go after him when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Gwen!" Mary Jane said. "I tried to call you, but you wouldn't answer."

"I was busy." Gwen tried to shake her lose.

"I really am sorry about what happened at the party, it was all my fault." Mary Jane looked upset.

"You're damn right it was." Gwen sighed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Look, please don't be mad." she said. "Peter already chewed me out anyway."

"He did?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." MJ sighed. "I really am sorry."

"I'm sorry I puked on your floor." Gwen said with a smile.

"It's okay...are we..okay?" she asked.

"Yes." Gwen said.

They walked to class and sat next to each other. Gwen kept glancing over at Peter's seat. He never showed up. Where was he? At lunch break Gwen went looking for him. She went to the lunch room, no luck. She checked the library and the science lab.

"Where is he?" She wondered. She tried to think logically. "If I was Spider-man, where would I...the roof!"

Students weren't allowed on the roof, but no one stopped her as she opened the door to the stairwell. She climbed the stairs, never stopping for breath. Three stories later, she opened the door and stepped out onto the roof.

It was misting slightly. Gwen pulled her hood up and looked over at the far edge. Peter sat alone. His arms were wrapped around his knees. His glasses had rain on the lenses. Gwen started towards him.

"Gwen…" he started, not looking over. "Why did you take my mask off that night?"

"You know why…" she sighed. "I had to help you…"

"But why?!" he stood up. "I wear a mask because if people knew who I was, it would put them in danger!"

"Why...why are you so upset?" Gwen asked. "You know I'd never tell anyone."

"Because..._anybody _knowing is dangerous." Peter sighed.

"But I...I'm not just anybody to you...right?" she bit her lip nervously.

The silence stretched on.

"No," he finally said . "You're not...I'm sorry Gwen."

"Now, tell me what's wrong...really." she said sternly.

He sighed.

"You're dad...he caught the wrong guy." Peter said gravely "The real arsonist is still out there."

"W-what?! Are you sure!?" Gwen asked.

"Positive…" he sighed. "And...look."

He rolled up his sleeve and Gwen gasped. The burn on his arm was still there.

"I thought you said you'd be okay…" Gwen said.

"I thought I would be...this hasn't happened since I got my powers." he pushed his sleeve back down.

"It's got to be chemical weapons that he's using." Gwen said.

"Yea, and I think I know where he's getting them." he replied.

"You don't think…?" she started.

"Yep. Oscorp." he nodded.

"But...but how could he be stealing from Oscorp?" Gwen asked. "There's maximum security."

"I don't know, but where else can you get stuff like this?" Peter said.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Gwen asked.

"We?" he asked.

"I'm helping you, whether you like it or not." she smiled.

"Alright...sidekick...but we're not doing anything dangerous." he said. "I think we'll do a stakeout."

"At Oscorp?" she asked.

"Yea, we just watch...see if we see anything suspicious." he said.

"Okay, I'm in." said Gwen.

"Okay. It's a date." he nodded.


	6. VI

It was cold and the wind shoved against Peter and Gwen as they trecked down the darkening streets of the city. Oscorp tower was fast approaching. though they had called it a date earlier, Gwen was more dressed for the stakeout portion. She wore jeans and a dark jacket with the hood up. Peter wore street clothes with his costume underneath.

"So what's the plan?" Gwen asked. "Just watch and look for anyone suspicious."

"It's all we can do," said Peter. "But, it's promising. I mean, we know that guy has to be getting all his stuff from Oscorp."

"What if he's not." Gwen said. "I mean, what if he just developed it himself."

"Then he gives all geniuses a bad name." he sighed. "Do you think this is pointless?"

"I'm not saying that." Gwen said quickly. "I just mean that there are endless possibilities."

"But this is our only lead!" Peter ran a hand through his hair.

He stopped short. The tower was just across the street. There was a short building across from it. Peter went around back and Gwen followed. The fire escape looked rickety, and Gwen was worried about how they would climb it. Peter stepped forward and placed his hands to the brick wall.

"Hold on tight." he told her.

_To what? _She wanted to ask, but it was clear what he meant. She tentatively wrapped her arms around him. With his back against her chest, she could feel every muscle ripple as he climbed. She closed her eyes and didn't look down as they went higher and higher. Finally, Peter sung them over the ledge to the top.

"Where you scared?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"No. Heights don't scare me." She lied.

"Good." he said as he peered over the ledge facing Oscorp. "Then take a look."

Gwen stepped forward and looked. The tower was still about fifty storied higher than they were, but they had a clear view of the entrance. Two guards stood at the doors.

"Now we wait?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Peter sighed and sat down.

She sat down next to him and shivered. The wind was even stronger at this height. Peter moved closer to her, and with their hips pressed together, GWen felt at peace.

The sun was setting and the faintest bit of stars were starting to show. Gwen smiled as she felt Peter's hand slip into hers.

"What's it like?" Gwen asked. "Saving people?"

"It's amazing." He answered. "Knowing I keep this city safe is what keeps me going."

"But why do you wear a mask?" Gwen asked.

"I don't wanna get flocked all the time." he said. "Besides, I don't really want people to see Spider-man as a person, more like a symbol of hope. I mean, I don't want them to wonder who's under the mask."

"But they do." Gwen said.

"I know." he said with a shrug. "It was inevitable. Did you?"

"Did I what?" she asked.

"Did you ever wonder who Spider-man was?" he asked.

"Sort of. I mean, I never really paid attention before." she admitted.

"Is it because your dad always said bad stuff about Spider-man?" he asked.

"He doesn't say _bad _stuff…" Gwen said quickly. "Just…"

Suddenly, he laughed.

"What?" she asked him. "What's so funny?"

"It's just...he's gotten a problem with you and me already," Peter started. "Imagine what he'd say if he knew who I was."

"You and me?" Gwen inquired, her heart speeding up. "What's you and me?"

"Oh…" He blushed and turned away. "Y'know...you're like my...sidekick."

"You're sidekick?" Gwen laughed. "So you swing after the bad guys and I...what? Make your lunch?"

"I don't know," he smiled. "Is that what sidekicks do?" She just smiled and shrugged.

With a lull in conversation, she turned to him. His eyes were fixated on the entrance of the tower below. Then he turned and they locked eyes. It was unclear who made the first move, but soon their foreheads were pressed together. The cold air put their breaths into clouds as they sat close.

More than anything, they both wanted this to happen. Peter stopped. He felt that sensation again. At the worst possible time, his spider senses were bothering him. He pulled away.

"W-what's wrong?" Gwen asked, her face red.

"Danger." he breathed. He looked down at the entrance to Oscorp and Gwen's eyes followed. Both the guards were gone.

Peter stepped back and began to pull of his coat.

"You think it's the arsonist?" Gwen asked. Perhaps he created a diversion to get inside?

"It's gotta be." Peter said. "And I've got to catch him…."

He was down to his suit now. He bent down and picked up his coat. He pulled his mask out of the pocket and then came forward, draping the coat around Gwen's shoulders. They locked eyes again.

"Stay safe, sidekick." he eyes dark.

"Peter…" she started.

And then she kissed him. With her hands on his face, she kissed him hard. More than anything he wanted this to last, but he had to pull back. He pulled his mask on, and then he was Spider-man. He turned and leaped off the building, and was gone.

Gwen scanned the streets below for sign of him, but nothing. The guards never came back and the winds grew colder. Gwen counted seventeen minutes on her watch as she paced the rooftop. She glanced to his clothes in a pile. Even his shoes and socks laid there. It was like he was raptured, and in a way, he had been.

Her heart was hammering. WHat if he got hurt again? She wasn't out there to drag him to her bedroom again. Suddenly, she heard the fire escape rattling and the sound of someone coming to the roof.

As Gwen turned to look, a figure hauled himself over the ledge and onto the roof.

"Peter, thank god…" she stopped at the sound of a gun cocking. It wasn't Peter.

"Now, listen to me." said the man. He wore a bandana over his face. "Do what I say, and maybe I'll let Spider-man live…"

Peter dashed through the streets of the city. With every turn, he expected to run into the arsonist, but there was no sign of him. Suddenly, he ran into two figures. With their badges shining, he knew they were Oscorp's gaurds.

"Excuse me," Peter called. "Looking for someone."

"Spider-man!" They called in unison. "He went that way!"

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Some guy in a mask. He was trying to get into Oscorp tower, he had a gun." one guard said.

"Where did he go?" Peter asked, why did he run off?"

"He went to that old warehouse across the street." the guard said.

_That's where I left Gwen. _His spider senses flared up again.

"If you go after him, then we can get back to our post." the guard said.

Peter's heart was racing as he ran past them and towards the building. When he was close enough, he leapt forward and attached to the side. He scaled it in record time and swung over the edge, landing on the rooftop. He saw only his pile of clothes, but no Gwen.


	7. VII

When Gwen opened her eyes, the side of her head hurt badly.

"_I can't believe that assshole hit me."_ she thought bitterly. She was in a small room with no lights. She wasn't tied up or anything, so she was free to stand up and walk around.

The room was small. Smaller than the closet as Mary Jane's house. There was a door on one wall. Before she could panic, Gwen reached out and tried to open it. Of course it was locked. She felt panic rise in her chest. She hated being in small spaces.

She sunk down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. That's when she realized that she was still wearing Peter's jacket. She pressed her face into the sleeves and inhaled. Where was he now? Had the arsonist killed him? No, she couldn't think like that.

She slipped her hands into the pocket of his jacket and gasped. His cell phone was in the pocket! Who could she call? Well she couldn't call Peter, considering she had his phone. She decided to call her father.

It rang for a long time before her father answered.

"Who is this? Don't you know what time it is?" said her father's gruff voice.

"D-daddy!" Gwen gasped. She felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Gwen? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in the old warehouse across from Oscorp." Gwen guessed she hadn't been out long enough to be moved to another place.

"What are you doing there?!" he asked.

"It's the arsonist, he's locked me up. He's trying to kill Spider-man." she told him. She tried to keep her voice down incase the arsonist was nearby outside.

"But he's in jail…" Mr. Stacy said.

"No, you caught the wrong guy!" Gwen tried to explain. "Pete- I mean, Spider-man...told me…"

Suddenly, she heard the phone click off. She pulled it from her ear and looked at the screen. It was dark. The battery was dead. She stood up and began to curse. Pacing the room as she did so.

"Dammit Peter! Why couldn't you charge your stupid phone!" Pacing the room only reinforced it's smallness. Her heart was racing and she felt like she could be sick again. WHy was she in here? What did the arsonist want with her?

She heard the sound of footsteps outside the room. Someone pulled open the door.

"_Please be Peter…" _she thought desperately. But it was only the arsonist.

Gwen ran at him and tried to push past him. He grabbed her and slammed up into the far wall of the room. As she felt herself blacking out, she heard him say.

"I hope you like being locked up," she could hear the sneer in his voice. "Because you're stuck in here until the Spider comes." And then everything was dark again.

Peter leaped from the roof of the warehouse. He clung to the side and looked in one of the windows. It was dirty and dark. He couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, he saw a glare on the window, Someone was shining a flashlight on him.

He turned to see Captain Stacy, flashlight in hand. He could see several other squad cars on the street.

_"Oh great, the police." _he thought, but this time he actually meant it.

"Come down with your hands up!" called Mr. Stacy.

He figured the best way to help Gwen was to get on the side of the police. Mr. Stacy would also be able to see he arrested the wrong guy.

Peter leapt down from the wall and landed a few feet in from of Captain Stacy, his arms up in a show of surrender. The wind was knocked out of his as Mr. Stacy slammed him against the wall. He had the strength to push him off, but didn't when he felt the barrel of Mr. Stacy's gun press into his neck.

"What the hell have you done?!" Mr. Stacy yelled. "What did you do to my daughter?!"

"I don't have your daughter…" Peter gasped. With a gun on him, spider-senses seemed to be rattling every nerve in his body.

"Bullshit!" Mr. Stacy growled. "She's been following you around for weeks. She was with you this afternoon, I know it!"

"I would never hurt Gwen." Peter said.

"I don't believe you!" Mr. Stacy pressed the barrel harder into Peter's throat. "Prove it!"

It was all Peter could do to reach up and pull his mask off. Mr. Stacy backed away and lowered his gun, his face in shock.

"...Parker." he gasped.

"Your daughter is inside." Peter told him slowly. "The aronish kidnapped her. We have to get her back…"

To his surprise, Mr. Stacy nodded.

"Tell me what we need to do." he said.


	8. VIII

Mr. Stacy broke down the door to the warehouse. He called the other troops on his radio and told them to surround the warehouse. If the arsonist was still inside , then he wouldn't be able to leave without getting caught.

"When Gwen called me she said she was in a closet." said Mr. Stacy

"Uh oh." said Peter, remembering what happened at Mary Jane's party.

"I know." Mr. Stacy sighed. "But she'll hold out until we find her." though he didn't sound sure.

Each floor was almost identical in how many rooms it had and how many closets. On each floor Peter would check one closet, while Mr. Stacy checked the other.

On each floor, Peter was expecting to run into the arsonist. But they made it to the top floor with no sign of either Gwen or the criminal.

"This doesn't feel right…" said Mr. Stacy

"It doesn't." Peter agreed when felt his spider-senses tingling.

He ran to the stairwell and looked down to the floor they had previously come from. Smoke rose out from under the door that opened onto the floor.

"He set fire to the building!" Peter called.

"Then he knows we're here…" said Mr. Stacy. "But how did we not see him down there?"

"We have to get to the roof." Peter said.

It was the last place that they might find Gwen. They ran to the stairs and ran onto the roof. By the time they reached the door to the roof, majority of the stairwell was covered in smoke. On the roof, they weren't alone.

The arsonist stood on the far end of the roof. Gwen laid unconscious behind his feet. Mr. Stacy gasped when he saw her.

"Gwen!" he called. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the criminal.

"Not so fast!" the arsonist growled. "If you shoot, then this goes off."

In his hand he held out a small bomb. It was the same kind that had injured Peter's arm.

"We don't have time for this!" Peter said. "The place is on fire."

"I know." the arsonist said. "So make your choice quickly. Surrender yourself to me, Spider, and maybe I'll let your friend live. I only have a vendetta with you."

"What do you want with me?" Peter asked. The arsonist looked at Peter.

"I want to see your face…" The arsonist said. "I want to see the face of the man who killed my father."

Peter had never killed anyone a day in his life. Sure, he roughed up criminals, but nothing too serious. What was this guy talking about?

"I...I don't know what you mean…" Peter said, but he ignored him.

"Show me...your face…" the arsonist said. He was shaking so hard that Peter was afraid he'd drop his bomb. Peter glanced at Mr. Stacy from the corner of his eye. Mr. Stacy was looking at him too. He nodded, showing Peter he should do what he said.

Everyone on this rooftop had already seen his face, so that didn't matter. Maybe then the arsonist would see he'd made a mistake on who he accused of his father's murder.

Peter kept eye contact with the criminal as he reached up and pulled his mask off for the second time that night. The night air was cool on his face. This was definitely one of the strangest nights in his entire career as a hero. Was this truly the same place where Gwen had kissed him only a few hours earlier? It felt like so long ago.

The arsonist sneered and ugly sneer and laughed. "I thought you were the Spider-man, but you're just a child!"

Peter's face flushed. "You got what you want. I didn't kill your father. Now, let her go."

"You might as well have!" the arsonists yelled. "I watched my father die after getting shot. Where were you then? I thought you were supposed to save people!"

_No.._

Thoughts of his own Uncle Ben dying, with no one to help him, filled Peter's mind. He had always known he could save everyone, his uncle was proof of that, but to meet someone who's life Peter changed for the worse hit him hard.

Peter's knees felt weak. He crouched down, placing his hands on the rooftop.

"I'm..I'm so sorry about your father...but you have to understand...It's not my fault.." Peter said.

From this position, he could see Gwen clearly. Her eyes were open. Peter gasped, but she slowly put a finger to her lips, signalling him to stay quiet.

But it was too late. Without a mask to hide his face, his emotions were written on his face. The arsonist turned around just as Gwen shot up and elbowed him in the face.

The arsonist stumbled back, swinging his arms. Mr. Stacy shot at the criminal, missing by inches. The arsonist swung at Gwen, knocking her back. She fell back, tripping over the ledge, and fell over the edge.

Peter dropped his mask and ran forward. He pushed past the arsonist and dove over the edge of the warehouse. As he fell, he heard a gunshot go off above him. Had Mr. Stacy shot the arsonist? He couldn't think about that now.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Gwen fell back, the ground rapidly approaching below. Her blonde hair billowed out behind in the wind, making her look like an angel.

When he was close enough, he grabbed her. He pulled her flush against his body. Now he had no free hands and the ground was only a breath away. He stretched out his legs, his feet pressing flat against the side of the wall.

They stuck firmly in place about a yard above the ground. The police squad surrounded them. There was a lot of yelling and confusion. The red and blue lights of the squad cars filled his vision. Peter felt someone take Gwen from his arms. Then he collapsed to the ground.

He laid on the ground in front of the warehouse, his face exposed. But that didn't matter. Things like a secret identity seemed so petty now. What if he had been held up by even a second? Would he have caught Gwen? And then there was the arsonist. What if Peter had been there to save his father? Would any of this had happened?

Everyone seemed to ignore him as he laid there. He heard one of the policeman report to another.

"The arsonist is dead, but it's too dangerous for the Captain to come back down through the stairs. We'll get the firemen to help him out…"

That was the last thing he heard before he stood up and walked home.

Three weeks later Peter laid on his bed in his room. He hadn't seen Gwen since the incident. He couldn't stop thinking about the danger he had put her in by letting her come along with him. He'd left his mask on top of the warehouse, so there wasn't much for him to do for the past few weeks except study.

Tomorrow was thanksgiving. That was always a sad occasion. Just him and his aunt eating all alone. Now he just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Having Gwen so close to him had been great. When he closed his eyes he could still feel her kissing him. It was nice to have someone who knew the secret. But he was alone again.

He heard his Aunt May call him from downstairs. He sighed and went downstairs.

"Peter, who've been so down lately…" Aunt May said. "Why'd you stop spending time with your friend Gwen?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know...we've just both been busy."

"Life's too short to let one argument break you two apart…" said Aunt May as she opened the fridge.

"We didn't have an argument." Peter tried to explain. Aunt May ignored him.

"Just take this over to Gwen's house." she said, placing a pie in his arms.

"What for?" he asked.

"A peace offering." she said. "You two need to make up."

"But-" Peter started.

"Just go, Peter." Aunt May said firmly.

Couldn't she see that he wanted to be close to Gwen again more than anything? But it was hard. He didn't want to put her in danger again. He felt like the only person who could understand how he felt would be Gwen.

But he decided to take the pie over anyways. Gwen still had his jacket so he grabbed one of Uncle Ben's old jackets from the hall closet.

As he walked down the street he was very aware of how his jacket smelled like mothballs. He was starting to regret this decision. But before he knew it, he was at Gwen's doorstop.

He rung the doorbell and waited. After a second, Gwen answered the door. It was like time stood still. She just stood in the doorway in a green Christmas sweater, as he stood holding the pie. Finally, he spoke up.

"Um...I brought you a pie.." he said awkwardly. As if awakened from a daze, she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Peter, where have you been?" she asked.

"I…" he started, but he didn't know what to say. He put the pie on the table and turned to her. "I, I wanted to protect you." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is for us to be together? You...almost died…" Peter said.

"I know…" she looked down sadly. "But I've really missed you…"

"I've missed you too…" he said sadly. "But I can't put you in anymore danger…"

"Then fire me." she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"I won't be your sidekick anymore." she said with a smile. "If you let me be your girlfriend."

"Gwen…" he started.

"I won't go with you anymore when you do your hero stuff." she said. "I don't think I'm cut out for it anyways…"

For the first time in weeks, he laughed.

"Will you still make my lunch?" he teased.

"I think I'll be too busy at Oscorp." she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"I got in!" she exclaimed. "They accepted my application. I'm gonna be an intern!"

"That's fantastic!" he said as he picked her up and spun her around.

He stopped when he saw Mr. Stacy in the doorway. He put Gwen down and took a step back.

"Parker," Mr. Stacy started. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"...I brought a pie." Peter said lamely.

Mr. Stacy smiled.

"I think I have something of your too…" he held out Peter's mask.

"Thank you." Peter said as he took it. He looked down at it. It was strange, as if that part of him seemed long gone. He shoved it into the pocket of his uncle's jacket.

"Now," Mr. Stacy said firmly. "I wanna talk to you."

"Alright." said Peter. He was expecting to hear some choice words.

"I'm sorry that I gave Spider-man such a hard time." he said.

"Wait, what?" Peter said, surprised.

"And thank you for saving Gwen's life." he added.

"...It was nothing." Peter said.

"Peter." said Mr. Stacy. "I'm going to let you keep seeing Gwen, okay?"

"Okay." said Peter, relieved.

"But you need to understand, with great power comes great responsibility." he said.

"I know." said Peter, remembering a similar conversation with his uncle.

"Now, I expect Gwen to be twice as safe with a police chief father and a superhero boyfriend." he said. "Can I expect that?"

"Yes." said Peter.

He would try his hardest to keep her safe. He'd lay down his life for her. He's seen first hand what losing someone could do to a person.

"Good." he said.

Gwen grabbed Peter's arm and led him into the living room.

"I'm really glad you got into Oscorp." he told her.  
"I'm really glad I finally get to thank you for saving my life…" she said.

"I thank you for saving mine." he said, remembering his first night with her.

"Hey Peter…" she said.

"What?" he asked.

She shyly looked up. He followed her gaze. Mistletoe hung in the doorway to the living room.

"Wow, you guys are all ready for Christmas." he said, looking back down at her.

"I decorated this morning." she said.

And with that, he kissed her. As he did, he felt happy again. It wasn't easy being Peter Parker and it was even harder being Spider-man. But there were certain things that you fight for. Things that make it all worth it. And Gwen Stacy was one of them. He just hoped this would last a while.

**The End. **


End file.
